The field of the disclosure relates generally to navigation devices, and more specifically, to methods and systems for augmented navigation.
A continuing need exists for increased situational awareness in navigation in both standard and extreme conditions, including display of information of the surrounding environment in real-time.
Augmented reality is a term for a live direct or indirect view of a physical real-world environment. The environmental elements are augmented by computer-generated sensory input such as sound or graphics. In an augmented reality system a current perception of reality is enhanced. The augmentation provided by such systems is conventionally in real-time and in semantic context with environmental elements. One common example is the updating of sports scores on television during a sporting event. By adding computer vision and/or object recognition, the information about the surrounding real world of the user becomes interactive and usable.